All I Want For Christmas Is You
by xXxchiixXx
Summary: ONESHOT! Riku usually always has a crap christmas, but can sora make it better this time? rated M for sexual content. RikuXSora lemon


**Ok. I've never done a one-shot before so this is a first. Basically…if you hate yaoi, don't read any further! I thought about this idea over Christmas, and I didn't get the chance to write it down. **

**So…**

**Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, or the song in this chapter. I also don't own msn, which is also briefly mentioned in this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

./Sora. says:

But, Christmas is awesome! I love Christmas!

Riku + says:

Not when your family forget you exist and your parents are celebrating Christmas with some other kid, and you can't look forward to presents because you never get any

The brunette paused before going any further. He could already tell that Riku was in a mood of some sort. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, his sapphire eyes gazing blankly at the screen before leaning in to type again.

./Sora. says:

I guess.

Riku laughed in front of his own computer. Sora was always like this. He never was able to finish an argument.

./Sora. says:

sorry Riku I have to go. My mum is being weird on me again.

Riku + says:

sure ok. Bye

./Sora. says:

bye

./Sora. says:

xxx

Riku sighed.

Riku + says:

love you

./Sora. says: yeah, you too.

Sora clicked the sign out button before going to see what his mum was stressing about. He pulled on his jumper and paced into the living room. His mum was reading the phone bill. He gulped. He knew what was coming.

"SORA KIGAI!"

Sora took a chance. "Um…yeah?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BLOODY PHONEBILL? AND IT'S TO RIKU… AGAIN!"

"Sorry mum! It won't happen again!"

He left the room, leaving his mum to curse under her breath. It was quite late at night. He flicked his blinds shut and slumped down onto his futon.

It was Christmas Eve tomorrow. But, for some reason, he wasn't so excited. He smiled, knowing why. Because he knew that Riku would be on his own, and upset.

He let out some sort of strangled noise before picking up his remote for his TV and flicking through the channels. He hadn't got Riku a present yet. He sighed, gazing into his empty wallet when a familiar song emitted through the TV speakers.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true, _

_All I want for Christmas is you…_

Sora beamed.

He had the perfect idea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riku sighed. He lounged around on the computer for a bit longer, before retiring upstairs. His mum had announced that she wouldn't be here Christmas Eve, or Christmas day. She was going to stay at her boyfriend's house, and celebrate it with his two little boys.

He growled in anger, and struck out at the wall. This wasn't anything new. He stumbled into the bathroom and took out a small tub of tablets. He hated swallowing them, but they calmed him down. He shook a slender hand through his silver locks, before tossing three pills into his mouth and swallowing hard.

He heard a sound downstairs. He grumbled to himself and lazily peeled himself from his duvet. He smiled as he saw a letter that had been posted obviously a few minutes ago.

He stood, hand on hip and frowned at the tiny white envelope. Perhaps it was a Christmas card from one of his distant relatives who had an extra card? He doubted it.

He glanced the spidery writing, his frown turning slowly into a smile. He knew that writing anywhere. He tore at the envelope mercilessly, his smile breaking into a grin as he read the carefully written message inside.

_Dear Riku,_

_I know you don't like Christmas, but I hope I can make it better this time._

Riku felt tears gather at the corners of his aqua orbs as he read on. The pre written message read:

_For my last Christmas with you._

He cried to himself as he realized that it was Sora's last Christmas here. He was moving far away with his parents, to find a better life. He sniffed, reading on.

_I love you Riku. Never forget that._

_Love, Sora_

_xxx_

_xx_

_x_

Riku tilted his head as he read the other side of the card. He read the song, singing it softly as he did so.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

Underneath all the angst type writing, there was a tiny p.s written. It was so small, Riku had to wipe all the tears away that made his vision unsteady before he was able to read it.

_I hope you like your present._

Riku mentally flinched. Present? There was no present. He sighed. It must have got lost along the way.

Everything got lost.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Christmas Eve**

"That will be four pounds eighty please."

Riku reluctantly handed the coins to the cashier, who took it before blowing a huge pink bubble in his face.

"If 'ya want sugar, I can give 'ya more than an empty wallet…"

Riku slammed both of his palms on the counter before popping the bubble with his index finger.

"Hate to tell you, but I don't do women. And, even if I did, I'd never do you."

He stormed out, his long coat flailing behind him. He strode across the road, making his was to his house. It was a good thing he only lived across the road, he was too lazy to walk any further.

He slammed open the front door. There was no one in the house seen as his mum had ditched him. He threw the bag on the couch, before shuffling upstairs. Christmas Eve, yeah whatever.

He opened his door, taking care not to break it as he had done the other day. He laughed to himself. The other day? That sounded like something Sora would say.

His room was small, he only had a bed, a TV and a wardrobe. He decided to take a nap before he went back onto the computer. His eyes were kinda hurting.

He yawned pulling back the covers. he tuned as he heard the door creak open. He raised an eyebrow. He should be alone. He averted his gaze to the door, and suddenly, he didn't feel sleepy anymore.

Leant against the doorframe was the hottest sight Riku had seen in a hell of a long time.

Sora blushed as he gripped the sheet tighter. Riku was staring straight at him, his eyes brimming with lust.

"Sora baby…the present…"

Sora's face burned.

"This is way better."

The brunette paused before walking slowly to the sliver haired teen. He let the sheet slip a little lower, leaving his shoulders bare and exposed. Riku's arms snaked their way around Sora's waist, pulling him closer, his hands sliding down to his ass, where they rested. Riku nuzzled his stomach as he was sat down.

"Sora baby, are you wearing anything under that sheet?"

Sora took a step out of Riku's embrace before twirling in front of him. It amused him the way Riku's eyes watched him with lust, never leaving his body. He grinned before shaking his chocolate locks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Riku couldn't take it anymore. He took Sora's hips into his hands and threw him onto the bed. He slipped the sheet down where he wanted it to be. It just slightly pooled around Sora's waist, showing his chest. Riku trailed his hands down the younger boy's creamy flesh.

He began singing softly,

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you…"

"Is this good enough?" Sora whispered against Riku's ear.

Riku pulled away to gaze into Sora's sapphire orbs. He raised one hand to stroke the hair that hung loosely by the brunette's face.

He closed the gap between then and captured the smaller boy's lips with his own, feeling the warmth and gentleness that was Sora's kiss. He enjoyed it for a moment before deciding that it should go just the way he liked it.

He ran his tongue along Sora's bottom lip before sliding it in without much resistance, exploring Sora's mouth thoroughly, earning a moan from the boy. He pulled away to breathe, noticing the huge blush on Sora's face.

He chuckled to himself before trailing kisses down his smooth chest, finding a place that he most liked. He nipped the crook of Sora's shoulder, making him shudder and moan. He kissed and kissed until he reached the edge of the sheet. The only barrier between him and what he most desired.

With lust flashing in his eyes, he hungrily pulled the sheet away with his teeth. He breathed in deeply before placing his mouth to Sora's length, licking it up and down, amused at the way the smaller one gasped and moaned, bucking up into his mouth.

He smirked as he pulled away, hearing Sora give a dissatisfied whimper. He stroked up and down his back with the tips of his fingers. He hesitated when he heard Sora whimper.

"What is it babe?"

Sora winced. "I'm scared"

Riku kissed his back in comfort. "Don't worry I'll try not to hurt you"

Sora nodded in appeasement. He bit his bottom lip hard, drawing blood accidentally when Riku pushed a finger inside him, the other hand still stroking his skin.

"….R-Riku…"

"Ssshhhhh…"

Sora's hands gripped Riku's shoulders tightly as Riku went in further. He let out a long moan as Riku's tongue slid slowly into his navel. Sora's grasp went from Riku's shoulders to his silver locks. He shifted uncomfortably as Riku pushed another finger inside him. He breathed heavily, watching the smirking teen above him smiling beautifully.

Sora's grasp fell to the back of Riku's shoulders once more. The silver haired teen brought his mouth back down to Sora's neck, kissing all the sensitive areas. He splayed his fingers inside Sora, causing the brunette to tear through Riku's shoulder flesh with his fingernails. Riku pulled back, surprised at the blood dripping from his shoulders.

"Riku…I uh…. Oh my god… I'm so sorry!"

Riku merely smirked. "I didn't know you were that horny Sora…"

Riku turned Sora onto his back, gripping his wrists, pinning them above the small boys head. Sora felt Riku's hot tip at his entrance and whimpered again.

"Sora baby… I'm going to make you feel alive again"

Sora murmured. He hadn't felt like himself lately. Things were going wrong at home. Maybe this is what he needed.

He felt hot breath tickle his earlobe. "You ready?"

Sora nodded slowly. "Y-Y-Yeah…"

Riku licked his lips and pushed into Sora, flinching as he heard the younger gasp and whimper. He grasped hold of Sora's length, pumping it slowly, trying to take Sora's mind of the pain searing through his back.

Sora meanwhile, was trying to adjust to the foreign object inside of him. He shifted slowly trying to get comfortable. "Riku…"

Riku stroked Sora's hair, now sticking to his face in sweat slicked bangs. The brunette was moaning in pleasure as he responded to every one of Riku's touches. Riku went faster, pounding Sora's spot, each and every time. Sora simply allowed himself to be pounded into the mattress. There was little else he could do.

Sora gritted his teeth as he felt himself about to release. Riku felt shudders flail through his back.

"Uh…god… Sora…. uh…. Ah…."

"Riku! Ah! Oh…oh…..ah!"

Riku smirked as he felt Sora cum into his hand, just as he did into Sora. This was so special. Them, together.

He looked down at the blushing Sora. "Sora baby… I love you so much…"

Sora leaned up, ignoring the pain and lightly kissed Riku, brushing his lips gently.

"Happy Christmas Riku"

**hahahaha! like i said... this is only a one shot. my first one actually... please review!**

**XD**


End file.
